<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome Back by lovelinny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745439">Welcome Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelinny/pseuds/lovelinny'>lovelinny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Other, posie - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelinny/pseuds/lovelinny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly just a super short one shot (maybe more later??) of what I immediately thought of after seeing the new clip for season 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Park &amp; Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know if I’ll continue this, but after seeing the new clip I had to write this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shut it Alyssa, it’s not like you have any room to talk. Maybe we should ask your parents how you were as a child… oh, wait.” </p>
<p>Josie, who had been frozen in her seat moments earlier by Alyssa’s words, turned at the sound of the all to familiar voice. Alyssa had sat back down and was looking at the floor.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you all remember Miss Park. She’ll be staying with us for a few days.” Alaric said. Sensing the obvious tension in the room the headmaster dismissed everyone to breakfast. </p>
<p>“You weren’t going to tell me she was coming back?” Josie asked her dad once everyone had left the room. </p>
<p>“To be fair, I asked him not too.” Penelope spoke up. “This isn’t exactly how I planned to tell everyone I was here, but…” Her words cut off and she looked into Josie’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m going to give you two a minute.”  Alaric said and excused himself. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Josie crossed her arms. </p>
<p>“You think I haven’t been keeping tabs on this place? On you? I still have eyes and ears here.” </p>
<p>“So you came to tell me ‘I told you so’?”  </p>
<p>“No, of course not.” Penelope looked hurt. “I came to see if you were okay, Jojo.” </p>
<p>Penelope’s words were soft, Josie bit her lip to keep herself from crying. “Of course I’m not okay.” She managed to choke out. </p>
<p>Penelope reaches for Josie’s hand, but the siphon pulls away. </p>
<p>“Jojo…” </p>
<p>Josie shook her head. “If you wanted to be in my life you shouldn’t have left.” She pushes past Penelope and disappears into the school.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>